Death Tales: Of Cats and Pumpkins
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: I have never lied about what I am. "Blair is simply a powerful kitty", I said. And yet, it is anything but simple of how I became this way...the sacrifices made. Would you be surprise if, I, Blair said it started with a pumpkin, an owl, and a man?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater unfortunately. Fortunately - or maybe not, I'm still trying to decide - I do own my curiousness for the usually ignored topics and characters.**

**Prologue**

_It was you,  
that showed me who I am,  
and taught me how to stand,  
for what I know is real__.._

_**~ It Was You by 12 Stones**_

Her pumpkin crashed.

Yes, you read right. Her pumpkin crashed, breaking into many messy pieces on the recently built cobble stone road. But she barely paid that fact any attention, if any at all. She didn't care that there was pumpkin pieces clinging to her hair or that a blossoming spot of red was forming at her side.

All she did care about was the half built building before her that was surrounded by the small but slowly expanding city around it. Even in its half built state, its unfinished state highlighted by the grinning moon's light, it was still a sight to marvel at if she had been here for a simple visit. But this wasn't a simple visit. Not at all.

Her body ached and pained as she rolled her shoulders back, letting her body slowly shift from her more womanly form to that of her smaller one: a cat. She looked again towards the highest point of the surrounding area: a tall tower that seemed to over look for miles and miles and where clouds were swarming around ominously.

She held back a hiss of discontent and fear before rushing forward to meet with every living being's fear, Death himself, to make a deal. And if she lost...well not even her nine lives would be enough.

* * *

Yes, I know. This is really short but I wanted to get this out there. Anyway, for those of you who haven't read my other Soul Eater story, "No Matter What", this is somewhat of a branch story explaining, if you haven't already guessed, Blair's past. For those of you who dislike Blair for her flirty, some time dumb blonde nature I assure you that this will be a different perspective on her. I tend to believe that everyone has their reasons for doing something, even the supposed bad guy. Nothing is as simple as black and white.

Anyway, you do not need to read "No Matter What" to understand this story. I plan to make it so that it can stand on its own though if you read both stories it'll give you better insight.

Well, it's not much as of yet but I appreciate it all the same if you could please drop a review. Thank you.


	2. 9 Lives to Live

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Wish I did though.**

**9 Lives to Live**

_**The gods were once disputing whether it was possible for a living being to change its nature. Jupiter said "Yes," but Venus said "No." ... **_

**_~Aesop's Fables "The Cat Maiden"_**

_

* * *

_

I was always amazed by humans and their strange but seemingly magical ways. They seemed to be able to do anything with their hands. They could create the most wonderful of things or the most frightening deaths. I was just a kitten when I realized that.

* * *

To any human, it was just another normal day. The town was bustling with life as the streets' markets' were full. Men, women, and children alike pushed their ways through. Thieves slickly stole coin purses right off of a person without any notice. Vendors shouted loudly to gain the attention of customers while some customers haggled for a lower price.

No one noticed the little black kitten that viewed all of this from one of the hooded tops of a vendor's stall. Peaking over the edge of the cloth covering, the kitten's nose twitched as it smelled an overpowering scent that made the kitten want to draw closer towards it.

The kitten looked towards the neighboring stall and found what had gotten her attention: fresh fish. She barely paid anything else any attention as she leapt down from the stall she was on onto the dusty ground. She stared up at the stall. The kitten had never seen so many fish in her short life before.

The fish seller had just sold a very reasonable sized fish when he heard the scratching of wood against his stall and a soft meow. He frowned, looking down at the cat only to scowl further when he saw the kitten's color.

"Be gone, ye witch's pet!" the fish seller spat, raising the cleaver he had in his hand threateningly. The kitten, scared, jumped back, hissing as it continued to back away.

The fish stall and its delicious smell soon vanished as the kitten got further away from it. Turning, she tried to find somewhere else for food. She meowed mournfully. Those fish hanging from the seller's stall looked delicious. She didn't relish the thought of going another night without food.

Just wandering about, the kitten soon found herself looking at a crowd of men and women surrounding something. She weaved between many pairs of legs, not getting much notice before she finally got a peak at the object of everyone's attention.

A sword stuck in a large stone.

She watched confused but slightly entertained as man after man struggled to pull the weapon out. It had been a very long time – but she wasn't sure since kittens couldn't exactly tell time – and still no one had managed to pull the sword out. The kitten wondered what the point was but watched all the same as a young scrawny looking boy came forward.

The crowd hooted with laughter, especially the men who had failed to pull the sword out but the kitten merely tilted its head to the side in that cat like way, not all the surprised when the boy easily slid the sword out.

The crowd hushed as the boy held the sword high above his head…

…before stumbling forward, dropping it on the dusty ground.

"Hey! Lad! Watch it!"

The kitten's eyes widened as the sword changed from an object to a golden blonde hair male with an oddly long nose in an oddly dressed suit. The man stood, dusting himself off before turning back to the flushed looking boy.

"Lad, do you know who you just held and so rudely drop?" The boy didn't have time to answer. "It was I! The great sword, Excalibur!" He paused scratching his head. "Though I do guess I should thank you. Come here, lad! I will make you my apprentice! You shall be the apprentice of a king! Me!" He paused again. "Wait. Is that even possible for a king to have an apprentice?" He shrugged. "By the way, lad, I can't just keep calling you 'lad'. It would be dreadfully confusing I would predict for in the future, wouldn't you agree? Of course you do, lad! Come! Tell me, Excalibur, your name…"

The kitten continued on, becoming uninterested very quickly in the boy and his talking sword. She left the chaos of the market towards the more wooded areas. She had no idea whatsoever if she would find food there but she never looked there before and her curiosity overwhelmed her small body.

The canopy of trees quickly hid her view of the sky, only letting spots of fading sunlight peak through. The forest was comparatively quieter then the town and much more extraordinary. The kitten found herself looking up at the tree tops, watching as the birds sang high above. There was one bird in particular that caught her eye. It had brown feathers with flecks of gold and violet eyes that watched the kitten closely.

Suddenly, the kitten became startled when the much larger bird spread its wings wide but the poor feline saw nothing more as she fell into a deep hole, the bird swooping down after her...

* * *

Yay! Another chapter up! Not much really happened in this chapter but I feel really good about this story! Anyway, the Aesop part at the beginning was totally last minute but it works really well with this story, well at least till the end then that's where it changes. I think I'll put a part at the beginning of each chapter. If you guys want a hint of what's going to happen, I advise you to read the Aesop's Fables "The Cat Maiden". I may use other Aesop's fables but this one seems to go very well with the story.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	3. As the Pumpkin Turns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, Blair would be my kitty.**

**As the Pumpkin Turns**

_Well I've dropped out,  
I've burned up,  
I've fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in,  
Turned on,  
Remembered the things that you said_

_**~ I'll Be by Edwin McCain**_

* * *

_I never understood why I was saved. But for whatever reason, the saying "Curiosity killed the cat," seems to best fit my situation. That is, only if you add the part, "and satisfaction brought it back"..._

* * *

He was tired but that was beyond the fact. In all honesty, who wouldn't be tired when you were advisor to a young king with a powerful sword that had the tendency to be overly flamboyant? To add to that, the spell he had cast on himself was very also very draining. Looking like an old but wise and powerful white bearded man was no easy magic trick. In all honesty, he would rather not have to deal with the whole disguise spell but it was hard having anyone listen to you when you were barely twenty summers old and not even a knight.

"_Not everything lies in force and strength alone," _he had always made sure to remind the new king of that.

In the safety of his private tower – away from the loud cheerfulness of the royal court - , his guise was shed, replaced by brown curls that fell into his gray rimmed blue eyes. His long legs were placed on his desk, amidst potions and scrolls and other rare and exotic things. His room was cluttered with books and odd little trinkets and treasures. There was barely any space that wasn't covered in what others would call "junk".

His long fingers brushed along his ear, feeling the cool metal rings attached to the lobe. "Where were you Archimedes?" he said suddenly.

"Oh, out and about."

An owl that had just flown through the open window, moved to the side to show a small black furry figure that it had brought to rest on the ledge. On closer inspection, he saw that it was a cat, a dead one by its broken neck.

"Are you trying to bring bad omens here, Archy? This cat here is dead," the male pointed out.

The owl, Archimedes, shrugged. "This cat is anything but dead, Merlin. Look."

He looked and at first he didn't see it. But then, right there, the faint moving of breathing.

"What a very lucky kitty, despite its color." Merlin looked at the owl. You expect me to take care of it?"

"Only because I know you would even if I didn't"

He smiled. "You know me too well," he said before gently taking the kitten in his hands. Murmuring an incantation lowly under her breath, the sounds of bones healing and snapping back into place were heard. Satisfied with his work, he placed her on the feather stuffed pillow on his junk covered bed, pushing some of the items aside.

"She's not just any regular cat is she?" Merlin questioned.

The owl made a bird like shrug. "Who knows? Our new king has surely shown us that things are not always as they appear. We will soon see the capabilities of this young cat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered in and out of consciousness. She was never able to really figure out when or where she was because as soon as she'd awaken, she'd go right back to sleep. Only bits, and blurs, and pieces managed to permeate through to her young feline mind.

Sometimes when she did wake up, she felt eyes on her and the conversation around her come to a stop as she let out a feeble, conscious "meow" before drifting off again.

Sometimes she would taste the faint lingering drop of milk mixed with something else on her tongue and her last thought before she fell back asleep again was that it tasted nice.

And sometimes, she would be on the verge of wakefulness and unconsciousness. It was during these times that she had horrible nightmares filled with shadows and scorching fire. It was during these instances when she would fell long fingers gently running themselves through her fur, erasing all the nightmares. When she began to feel herself loosing consciousness again, returning to a blissful dreamless sleep, she would curse the damn darkness, because all she wanted to was to continue feeling those fingers and the safety they gave her from the shadows.

* * *

So another update. Surprisingly, this little section took me longer then I thought. Wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to introduce young Blaire to Merlin and Archimedes. Yes, Camelot! Fun! Hopefully longer updates after this.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


End file.
